Las inefables
by Smithback
Summary: Un par de anécdotas de las inefables Granger y Lovegood.


Afanosas

"…la vida siguió felizmente su curso pues todos se habían hecho saltar los ojos." Boris Vian

Iolopoliuhqui tenía que prepararse con un par de horas de antelación cuando citaba a sus dos mejores inefables. Sin duda alguna, desde su llegada al epartamento de misterios, las investigaciones habían sufrido un avance solo visto durante la fundación de dicho departamento. Era como si todas las investigaciones e ideas estancadas por tanto tiempo hubiesen florecido gracias a las dos chicas. De igual forma, odiaba tener que hablar con ellas, no se diga trabajar. Ciertamente los inefables no eran las personas más adaptables o normales del mundo, pero estas dos mujeres eran la representación máxima de ello.

Por un lado, la inefable Granger podía dar sentido y proceso a cualquier proyecto que se le pusiese en frente. Desde desarrollar un hechizo para purificar el agua, hasta diseñar un método para entender el funcionamiento del velo. Sin embargo… no por nada todos la llamaban tediosa. Para responder una pregunta, sus respuestas podían tomar de diez a veinte minutos las más simples, siempre citando incluso de dónde había obtenido la información fecha, página, párrafo incluidos. En verdad a yolopoliuhqui le gustaría más que nada tomar su cerebro y estudiarlo con detenimiento, no por nada había sido una de sus cláusulas en el contrato de la chica, aunque claro, tenía que esperar a que ella muriese.

Por otro lado estaba la chica Lovegood, o como los otros inefables la apodaban, la chica terror. No solo por su casi etérica presencia flotando por el departamento, sino por esas profundas miradas que parecían ver lo más obscuro y recóndito de tu alma, no… también estaban los comentarios, que en ocasiones habían hecho llorar a más de uno. Cuando llegaba con algún grupo de inefables reunidos, podía simplemente exhalar alguna palabra o frase que para la mayoría no tendrían sentido, pero para alguno en específico sí.

como aquella vez en que a él le toco presenciarlo.

Él y unos cuatro inefables más hablaban sobre nada en particular, cuando ella llegó, aunque Iolopoliuhqui diría más bien apareció. Después de un alegre y cantarín 'Hola', dijo de igual manera a nadie en particular, 'Parece betún de chocolate, ¿cierto?'. Recuerdo que pensé que era una de sus frases más fuera de lugar, pero con más sentido… sin embargo, de la nada, otro inefable, Tlahueliloc, se tiró al suelo llorando, y lo hizo, confesó que la noche anterior había matado a su esposa. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!" Lloraba él con desesperación.

Recuerdo que la sangre se me había helado, me di la vuelta para tratar de encontrarme con la de la joven, pero ella ya estaba al final del pasillo, caminando como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si a sus espaldas no se encontrara un asesino gimiendo.

Y sin embargo, era la mejor en su trabajo. Si alguna cuestión se le presentaba, solo faltaba que ella dirigiera su varita pronunciara algunas extrañas palabras y la cuestión quedaba zancada. Cuando ella era cuestionada, solo levantaba los hombros y decía que así era el asunto. No daba explicación alguna, o al menos no una entendible para los demás. Después Granger explicaría que ese hechizo era u algún encantamiento perdido en la lengua más antigua que se pudiese conocer.

Iolopoliuhqui ya tenía un dolor de cabeza y todavía ni siquiera era hora de que las chicas llegasen. La puerta que no había podido ser abierta en varias generaciones en el departamento de misterios, tenía que ser investigada, y nadie mejor que esas dos para hacerlo.

Si de por sí ya era un suplicio hablar con una de ellas, tratar a ambas sería algo más que intenso.

Solo una vez había hablado con ambas, y aún tenía pesadillas de aquel día. Era como escuchar a dos personas hablar en idiomas totalmente diferentes entre ellas e inentendibles para él. Ambas habían sacado sus varitas para demostrar sus puntos. Granger negaba con la cabeza, Lovegood sonreía enigmáticamente, ambas agitaron sus varitas, de la primera un perfecto rayo azul obscuro contundente y directo; del segundo, un humo rosado y brillante, sin forma pero n expandiéndose con velocidad. Ambas abrieron los ojos grandes y sorprendidos. Algo había salido mal, o demasiado bien (para propósitos de la clasificada investigación).Todo el edificio, todo el ministerio de magia con trabajadores incluidos desapareció por 48 horas. Nadie recuerda lo que sucedió, pero todos regresaron con un extraño olor a flores y con un raro polvo verde sobre ellos. Nadie de entre todo el edificio del ministerio se percató de su propia desaparición, solo regresaron con todo y edificio. Tanto el inmueble como las personas en el, regresaron en un lugar diferente. El edificio estaba desplazado un par de metros más a la derecha, los trabajadores en otro piso, oficinas o un par de metros de su lugar original.

Familiares y otros investigadores, histéricos todos, nadie pudo explicarlo, aun no pueden. Es algo en lo que la mayoría prefiere no pensar.

Los informes sobre el incidente de Lovegood y Granger son inentendibles. El de Lovegood de una página con solo un párrafo y un dibujo. El de Granger es de 5.125 páginas.

'Knok knok'.

Iolopoliuhqui se recuerda a sí mismo que no es profesional que un jefe llore en frente de sus subordinados.

*Notas de Smithback:

La siguiente sería, en un inicio, subido como otro capítulo. Pero resultó tan corta que aquí está.

Las inefables

Clasificado

"¿Cómo ha estado el trabajo últimamente, Hermione" preguntó con casualidad Harry Potter a su amiga en una reunión.

"Lo siento Harry, esa es información clasificada." Respondió la chica mientras daba un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

Frente a los dos amigos, Ron resopló divertido. "Esa es la única respuesta que puedes dar, ¿Hermione? Ayer que nos encontramos en el elevador y te pregunté si era un suéter nuevo me contestaste lo mismo."

La inefable frunció el ceño. "No es mi culpa que pregunten cosas de las que no se me permite hablar. Yo no les voy preguntando información fichada de sus casos."

"¿tu suéter es información clasificada?" preguntó realmente confundido Neville.

"Clasificado." Dijo ella seria.

Sus acompañantes resoplaron divertidos.

"Eso es imposible… además si todo es clasificado… bien, es más sospechoso que digas que es clasificado, ¿por qué no solo dices alguna mentira y listo?" preguntó el chico de gafas.

"Porque así no saben cuándo es realmente clasificado y cuando es solo medianamente clasificado." Respondió la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Momentos después con ellos se reunió Luna, quien después de saludar a los presentes y pedir una bebida para ella, preguntó a su compañera inefable. "Entonces, la ropa que es realmente solo una ilusión.. Funcionó bien, Hermione? ¿Aún tienes que estar totalmente desnuda?"

-No, no todos los inefables entendían el concepto de 'clasificado'. Pero al menos sus amigos de ahí en adelante lo entendieron.

Notas finales de Smithback.

Como muchas otras historias, esto salió de tratar de obligarme a escribir. Si alguien que lea esto también escribe, como la mayoría, podrían por favor dejarme algún consejo para el desarrollo de las historias en general.

Se los agradecería mucho, siempre tengo buenas ideas pero me cuesta trabajo desarrollarlas.

*soy de México (lindo y querido) y creo que extraño mucho el anime… pero si lo hay.. Por lo que pienso mandar un e-mail a 'canal 5', solicitando más anime. Si alguien de ustedes vive en México (Lindo y querido) y quiere más anime, les invito a mandar mensajitos. En su defecto si no son de México (lindo yh querido) ((Y no me refiero a que no vivir en México (lindo y querido) sea un defecto, sino a que si quieren anime.. bueno, mandemos e-mails a Cartoon Network. Japón sigue produciendo anime, pero al parecer las cadenas televisivas han perdido un poco de interés.

Si, sé que debería poner éste mensajito en un fandom de anime, pero… por el momento no tengo ideas para escribir en algún fandom de anime… pero en cuanto se me de escribir algo, -bam!-

Gracias, suerte, bye

Todo pertenece a quien pertenece

Las inefables

Un par de anécdotas de las inefables Granger y Lovegood.

-6 de mayo de … 1847…. (¿oh no! ¿hemos vuelto en el tiempo!" … a… 2016…. Ya regresamos.


End file.
